parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Promises Fulfilled (Sailor Brittany)
Much Ado About Kitten" is the 65th episode of Sailor Brittany, and the episode 30th of Season 2. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Brittany's class all begin making love bracelets, including Molly and Melvin. Serena decides to go to a school in a bracelet shop where they teach people how to make them, in the hopes that she can make a love bracelet to get her and Darien back together. Unbeknownst to her, this bracelet shop is one of Tokyo's vulnerable spots, and Emerald's next target. Emerald places a Dark Wedge there and summons a droid named Regalia to look after the area. Regalia poses as a teacher of the bracelet school, where the love bracelets are contaminated by dark energy, and anyone wearing them will also be contaminated until the city is full of dark energy. Serena finds it too hard to make love bracelets, is unable to finish hers, and falls asleep, and has the same nightmare Darien did about their marriage leading to the world being destroyed, and now knows why Darien was avoiding her. Serena tells Darien this. He avoids her still, not wanting her to get hurt. Luna, Artemis, and Rini follow them, but Rini puts on Serena's love bracelet and it attacks her with dark energy, until Luna takes it off. The girls all transform and attack Regalia, who attacks with evil rings that are designed to make people suffer or hate each other, and Tuxedo Mask despises her for corrupting a symbol of love, with him and each of the Sailor Scouts showing up to stop Regalia's attacks every time. Sailor Moon destroys Regalia with Moon Scepter Elimination. Alvin Seville says they will need to work together to save the present and the future. Serena goes to see Darien, and they kiss, reunited at last. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (Bugs A Life) * Darien (Who said now don't Change) - Himself * Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Luna - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Artemis - Robin Hood * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Melvin Butler - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Emerald - Princess (Danger Mouse) * Monster - Herself Quotes: * (Brittany Sees ???? Walking) * Serena (School Uniform):Darien * Darien:Huh * Brittany (off Screen):Just be Cool Now Garcefully so drop into Him * (???? Walks away) * Brittany :Wait Darien * (Alvin Looks sadly at Brittany) * (???? sobbing ???) * Brittany Miller:But ??? I Don't Understand What Changed Between us I Fun about it I Newly in times I Can't come up with any reasonble answers I Have even evening change if you want me to * Alvin Seville:Hmm * Serena (Sobbing) Please ??? Please Why didn't you tell me * Alvin Seville:Okay then * Darien:(Behind his Back):No Don't Change ??? that's not It * ????:Darien Don't Leave me (Sobbing) * Maid Marien (off screen):Brittany don't trick with fool * Robin Hood (off screen):Yeah Imprest ???? * ?????:(off screen):Yeah you get him * Brittany (off screen):Alvin * Alvin Seville:Brittany * ???? (Thinking):I Know get Alvin and I Get Married Because of our Destiny but just for this moment could forget it about everything by our selves * Brittany:Alvin * Alvin:Brittany * (Looks at alvin) * Brittany:Alvin * Alvin:Brittany Trivia: * ??? and ??? Goes back together Gallery: Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Misty in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Misty as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kitty Katswell-0.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Raye/Sailor Mars Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Lita/Sailor Moon Princess Atta.jpg|Princess Atta as Mina/Sailor Venus Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Alvin Seville as Tuxedo Mask Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Rini Simon Seville.png|Simon Seville as Darien Jeanette-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-8.91.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Molly Baker